Una ladrona me robó el corazón
by amourshipper1383
Summary: Nicomaki, Nozoeli, Kotoumi, Rinpana o Tsubahono. La noche se cierne sobre Tokio... -Es tarde... dónde estás?- habla por teléfono una alterada rubia -Lo siento me atrasé...la pasma me estaba pisando los talones -Casi te pillan, sabes que eso era muy arriesgado para nuestro gran plan; o habrías arruinado todo! -Da igual chicas, es hora de dar el GRAN GOLPE...
1. Capítulo 1: Primer día pff empezamos mal

Hola buenos días tardes noches o cuando estés leyendo esto mi querida personita lectora. Aquí amourshipper1383 retransmitiendo desde fanfiction, para informarle que se va a dar inicio a un nuevo fanfic hecho pensando y escrito por mí, espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruto de escribirlo.

CAPÍTULO 1

-"Buenos días estudiantes de Otonokizaka, hoy empezamos las clases un año más, por favor en cuanto hayan localizado sus clases vayan al salón de actos para que la presidenta del consejo comience la ceremonia de apertura, eso es todo chicas disfruten de su primer día"

Tal y como dijeron por la radio fui a revisar el tablón de anuncios para ver en qué clase me había tocado...

-¡¡Bien Kayo-chin lo logramos nya!!

-S-si

Escuché a un par de chicas alegrarse por algo, ciertamente no entiendo el motivo de tener que compartir clase con gente, yo simplemente voy para estudiar y conseguir formarme antes de ponerme a trabajar en el hospital familiar, no para hacer amigos como mucha gente cree que sirve la escuela...

Mi nombre es Nishikino Maki y soy la heredera del prestigioso hospital Nishikino, mi abuelo lo fundó juntó a mi abuela, ambos eran médicos, ahora lo dirigen mis padres; papá y mamá se conocieron mientras hacían la carrera. ¿de qué? De medicina...Sí, se podría decir que provengo de una familia de médicos, por ello estoy destinada a hacer esa carrera , no es que me desagrade la idea simplemente me da igual, negocio familiar más que nada.

Así soy yo; una chica de primero de preparatoria, asocial y "supuestamente tsundere" (según la poca gente con la que me he relacionado).

Solo espero terminar pronto la preparatoria para poder encerrarme en mi cuarto y no salir hasta haberme acabado todos y cada uno de los libros de la carrera. Lo bueno de ello es que si estoy en mi habitación no hará falta relacionarme con la gente de fuera así que tengo unos cuantos años asegurados de absoluta tranquilidad

Llegué al salón de actos para escuchar la el discurso de apertura. Me senté atrás del todo, no me apetecía mezclarme con el resto de compañeras allí citadas.

Subió al estrado una chica alta esbelta, con finas facciones, pelo rubio y ojos claros, lo primero que pensé cuando la vi fue que era extranjera.

A su lado una chica con el pelo morado sonreía mientras la chica rubia preparaba unos papeles, supuse que ella era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y que la chica con el pelo morado recogido en dos largas coletas era la vicepresidenta.

-Hola a todas; es genial verlas aquí en la ceremonia de inauguración, mi nombre es Ayase Eli y soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil...

-"Lo sabía"-pensé, supongo que tengo buenos dotes de deducción.

Esa tal Ayase Eli siguió con su discurso, ciertamente no era nada de otro mundo, se trataba de un simple discurso de bienvenida para relajar un poco el ambiente de tensión por el primer día de clases.

-...eso es todo. Cualquier duda que tengan sobre el funcionamiento del centro o si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en hacérsela saber al consejo, estaremos esperándoles.

-Disfruten de la etapa escolar-añadió con una sonrisa la chica de pelo morado que se había presentado como Tojo Nozomi, la vicepresidenta del consejo y mano derecho de Ayase-san.

La mañana se me hizo muy pesada, supongo que no estaba poniendo interés en las aburridas charlas de los profesores que nos daban sermones sobre la importancia del estudio de cara al futuro...

Estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando unas chicas se me acercaron, una de ellas tenía gafas y el pelo marrón claro, la otra chica era de aspecto enérgico y con el pelo anaranjado.

-Hola, me llamo Hanayo, Koizumi Hanayo-se presentó la chica

-Yo me llamo Hoshizora Rin-nya espero llevarme bien contigo Nishikino-san nya- espera un momento, ¿ha dicho nya?

-...gracias, si me disculpan-respondí de manera rápida, cogí mi bolsa y salí de la clase.

-quizás he sido muy cortante- murmuré por lo bajo.

Aunque nunca me había importado relacionarme, ni la imagen que otros tuvieran de mí, estaba feliz de que alguien se hubiera presentado de manera tan amigable

\- Va a ser un buen curso, lo presiento...

Estaba bajando las escaleras a punto de llegar a la zona de taquillas para cambiar mis zapatillas cuando choqué con una pequeña figura

-¡¡Ehhhh!!- gritó esa pequeña figura con voz de sapo- mira por dónde vas

¿Una chica de primaria? No, no lo creo lleva un lazo de color verde sobre un jersey rosa palo. Pero luce tan pequeña...

Se me quedó mirando raro y luego siguió caminando por el pasillo murmurando entre dientes, me pareció escucharle decir "estas kouhais que poco respeto le tienen a la Nico-nii" o algo así.

-"Nico nii que nombre tan ridículo"- me reí para mí misma.

Cuando salía vi que había tres chicas repartiendo folletos una de ellas se me acercó.

-¡Vayaa! Veo que eres de primer año, supongo que no te habrás unido a ningún club todavía- era cierto ya nos habían avisado de ello, era obligatorio inscribirse a un club...- ¡¡únete al club de school idols!! Soy la líder del grupo, me llamo Kosaka Honoka, soy de segundo año y mi familia dirige una tienda de dulces tradicionales pero a mi no me gustan demasiado, bueno sí excepto el pan de melón que me encanta...

Y siguió hablando sola, traté de alejarme sutilmente pero me agarró del brazo.

-¡¡¡Únete a nuestro club de idols salvaremos la escuela!!! Eres bastante linda, nos vendrá bien tener a alguien de primer año...

"¿Salvar la qué?" no entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo.

La chica parecía amigable...demasiado, me trataba como si me conociera de toda la vida, se me empezaba a hacer incómodo.

Pero llegó una chica con el cabello azul y ojos color ámbar que parecía algo más seria y sensata.

-Honoka, deja de acosar a las chicas nuevas, no se acabarán uniendo si las presionas tanto-le dijo a la chica con una expresión de paciencia infinita- lo lamento, mucho, nuestra líder es única, por favor piensa en unirte a nuestro club, lo pasarás bien.

La otra chica que quedaba se acercó corriendo sus ojos amarillos brillaban de felicidad, pero a diferencia de la primera chica que me asaltó, esta transmitía calma y era muy adorable.

-Umi-chan, Honoka-chan ya terminé de repartir folletos, ¿cómo van ustedes?-tenía una voz aguda, pero no era como la voz de sapo de la chica esa con la que choqué antes, esta voz era más suave.

-"Me suena su cara"-me quedé mirándola despacio hasta que coincidimos la mirada y me dedicó una sonrisa

-Umi-chan Honoka-chan, esta chica parece interesada,¿le habéis dado folleto?

-Ah! Se me había olvidado toma ehhhh...

-Nishikino-dije

-Como el hospital! Recuerdo que una vez fui al hospital porque me caí de un árbol y me hice daño en una pierna pero no fue nada grave solo me tuvieron que escayolar la pierna...

Esta chica parecía tener infinita energía, no parecía que fueran a acabarse sus pilas nunca.

-Vamos Honoka, dejala ya que estás aburriéndola- gracias a dios de nuevo a esa chica consiguió que la otra se silenciara.

-Adiós- me despedí

-Bye- me dijeron las tres

Llegué a casa y me tumbé en la gran cama que había en mi dormitorio, había sido un día largo.

Al preparar la bolsa para el día siguiente me percaté de que ahí seguía el folleto que me habían entregado las chicas.

-¿Con que School Idols eh?

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este fic, no sé cuanto tardaré en actualizar...espero que poco jejeje. Bueno, deseo que haya sido de su agrado y cualquier comentario review o lo que sea será muy bienvenido

Bye!!


	2. Salvemos la escuela!

**Esto es una especie de segundo POV del primer capítulo, lo mismo que el día, pero en el momento de Maki, es de otras chicas**

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Ya está en el día y la luz comienza a filtrarse por las finas cortinas de una habitación, la habitación es rosa y por la puerta entra una niña, que un brinco se sube a la cama.

-Onee-chan despierta-una pequeña niña comienza a mover el brazo de una persona-Kokoa ven a ayudarme, onee-chan sigue dormida

Entre ambas hermanas se lanzó a la figura que estaba bajo las sábanas.

-Kokoa, Kokora, ¿qué han hecho?

Las dos mellizas se publican en la cocina y se esconden detrás de su madre.

-¿Pero qué hacen ustedes pequeñas diablillas? -Entró una película de ojos rojos en la cocina con un golpe notable en el frente- no huyan cobardes, ni nico nii os atrapará.

Las tres chicas se han convertido en una respuesta.

-¡Os pillé granujillas! - exclamó la mayor comenzando a hacer cosquillas a las pequeñas

-Jajajajaj-se le saltaban las lágrimas de la risa a las dos

-para Nico onee-chan jajajaj- intentó decir Kokoro entre risas

Nico la soltó pero no sin antes se hizo la ofendida tras una mueca rara de su hermana Kokoro y una pedorreta de su hermana Kokoa.

-Nico, es decir, desayunando que se va a hacer una tarde, ve a un observador a Kotaro es la hora que se prepara para ir a la escuela también.

-Ya habéis oído a mamá niñas, ¡a desayunar!

* * *

POV UMI

-Venga Honoka, Kotori nos está esperando.

-Lo siento, Umi-chan me quedé dormida jeje- ya es el segundo día de clases y Honoka ha vuelto a quedarse dormida, no sé cómo alguien puede ser tan descuidado ...

-En fin ... -suspiré, comencé a andar y mi despistada amiga de infancia comienza a seguirme el paso.

Llegó al punto de encuentro pero Kotori no estaba, cosa que me extrañó bastante, Kotori siempre era puntual.

-Qué raro-Kotori no me ha avisado de que llegaré tarde o que no vendría- supongo que tendremos que esperar un poco más.

A lo lejos ya lo ves como una figura venidera, solo a lo largo y lejos de tu vida.

-Ja-exclamó triunfante Honoka- esta vez Kotori se tardó más que yo.

-Lo siento chicas- se disculpó

-No pasa nada por llegar tarde Kotori- ella solo me sonrió, diablos me encanta esa sonrisa, suya, hace que mi corazón se acelere y mis mejillas se vuelvan un poco de color, que sea ni ella ni Honoka lo sepan pero estoy locamente enamorada de esto Hermosa y maravillosa chica de cabellos plateados

-¡Así que no vale, Umi-chan! - me replicó Honoka- yo también he llegado tarde y me ha echado la bronca

* * *

Ya en la escuela Otonokizaka en el salón del consejo la presidencia y la vicepresidenta conversan animadamente.

-Ne Elicchi, tiene un estado genial en su discurso, está hecho todo en conjunto Kaichou- sonrió juguetona Nozomi mientras Eli la miraba- ¿crees en el hilo rojo del destino?

Este es un comentario en el rostro de la presidencia.

-¿Aa a qué viene eso Nozomi? -Tartamudeó Eli

-Simple curiosidad E-li-cchi- volvió a sonreír la chica de ojos verdes-por cierto, me han hablado las cartas ...

Nozomi le lanzó algo a Eli quien gracias a sus reflejos lo cogió sin dificultad

-¿El loco? - Dijo con duda la rusa.

Sabía que su amiga era aficionada a las cartas (además de ser muy "mística", trabajaba en el templo como miko porque decía que le ayudaba a concentrarme para leer las cartas), pero nunca tuve un sentido curiosidad o necesidad por saber leer las cartas , a diferencia de Nozomi quién le da bastante importancia a su pequeña baraja de tarot.

-Se avecina cambio Elicchi, tendremos que tomar decisiones complicadas

El rostro de la rubia se ensombreció, Eli conoció el estado de la escuela, Otonokizaka cerraría sus puertas ...

* * *

-¿¡Quéeeeeeeee? - Gritó asustada. Honoka y arreglando un papel del tablero de anuncios.

En el anuncio que había sido la chica de ojos azules se leía lo siguiente:

"La escuela Otonokizaka se verá obligada a cerrar por impago de deudas"

-Honoka-chan tranquilamente, en el piso en posición fetal murmurando palabras que nadie entendía.

-Eso es Honoka, lo arreglaremos de algún modo, además de que no tiene nada que ver con las inscripciones para subir los fondos, nada más.

Sus amigos en el suelo pero sus murmullos habían cesado.

-¿Ustedes creen? - Los líderes del grupo parándose en el piso con un poco de brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Sí- respondieron Umi y Kotori

-¿Y qué podemos hacer para conseguir que la gente venga? - informó la castaña mientras caminaba por el pasillo buscando un lugar para tomar el almuerzo

-Podríamos crear un grupo de ídolos están muy de moda, Yukiho siempre está hablando de lo maravillosas que hijo ...

-N-no niego a vestir mini faldas ya cantar mientras bailamos coreografías con lo seguro seríamos el blanco perfecto de las reglas- un escalón del recorrido de la espalda a un solo solista con pensarlo.

-¿Y si alguna vez conseguiste conseguirte el dinero?

-¿Eh? De qué hablas Kotori-chan

-Podríamos ... hacer una actuación benéfica vestidas de ídolos escolares ...

Por la mente de Umi Pasar a pasar imágenes fugaces suyas vestida de idol ...

"Love arrow shoot" -decía la peliazul en su mente- ¡bang!

En ese momento el rostro de Umi se adquirió un color rojo por la vergüenza.

Lo siento, Umi-chan, creo que es una buena opción, Umi estaba por desmayarse, tranquila, me encargaré de los vestidos de prometo que no será muy corto.

-Este será mi fin- suspiró la agua- una luz en la final del pasillo ... Kotori si veis mi madre decidle que no deje un Honoka quedarse con mi arco, por el bien de todos ...

* * *

-Bien chicas necesitamos un sitio para hacer la actuación y los folletos.

-Yo me encargaré de hacer el folleto

-¡Gracias Kotori-chan!

-Yo iré pensando la canción ...

-¡Genial Umi-chan! - exclamó contenta Honoka- ¡entonces yo haré! ... ¿Yo qué hago?

-Podrías ir anunciando nuestro primer concierto.

-Se te da bien tratar con la gente Honoka-chan

Honore-chan

-¡De acuerdo!

El resto de la mañana pasó, se convirtieron en un lugar para la actuación, se pusieron uno de los folletos promocionales en la tabla de anuncios de la escuela, la letra ya estaba pensada, los vestidos ahora se mantiene como Kotori ... todo iba viento en popa.

Al finalizar las clases, las tres se pusieron en un reparto de folletos en la entrada del recinto escolar.

-Vengan a nuestro concierto, ¡Salvaremos la escuela!

-Por favor acudir al primer concierto de nuestro grupo, será fantástico, las estaremos esperando.

-P-por favor tome este folleto- la pelicula se ofreció como una muchacha de cabello azabache y ojos rojos

Pero esa es la ignorancia totalmente y solo consiguió que se volviera más reservada aún en la hora de repartir panfletos.

Al final de la jornada había repartido todos y cada uno de los panfletos promocionales, además de algunas personas les había entablado conversación respecto a su concierto, varias de primer año; una chica pelirroja, otra de cabellos anaranjados y un pelo de color marrón claro. Además de sus compañeras de clase y fans nº1 desde el primer momento.

-Estoy taaaaan cansada ...- suspiró Honoka

-Ha sido un primer día de lo más largo, ¿verdad Umi-chan?

-Cierto, si me habrías hecho.

-Umi se pone cariñosa abrazo grupal!

.

.

* * *

La carta de El Loco es una de las poderosas de la baraja del Tarot, y su significado suele asociarse a nuevos comienzos, a cambios y a finalizar etapas de la vida. También a despreocupaciones, optimismo, que cuando se unen pueden incluso llegar a la irresponsabilidad.

El Loco nos avisa de que tendremos que tomar decisiones importantes dentro de poco, y que seguramente éstas no sean sencillas, pues pueden ser grandes cambios o representar ciertos riesgos...

 **Pues bien esta es la carta que Nozomi sacó de su baraja.**

 **Por si no lo sabían:** En los santuarios shintoístas de Japón trabajan unas jóvenes sacerdotisas conocidas como **Miko (巫女),** quienes se encargan de asistir a los sacerdotes en los rituales, vender amuletos, y colaborar en el mantenimiento del lugar. Estas jóvenes ayudantes proceden en la mayoría de los casos de familias de sacerdotes, y su trabajo se viene llevando cabo desde hace cientos de años.

 **Hasta aquí, el capítulo de esta semana, la verdad, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la paz, la vida, la vida. Cualquier sugerencia sería de gran ayuda. Nos leemos luego: D**


End file.
